My Little Godzilla
by EOMMarvel
Summary: El Rey de los Monstruos ha despertado de un profundo sueño y regresa a la superficie de Equestria con solo un objetivo destruirlo todo y es deber de Las Mane 6 y Las Princesas detener este gran monstruo con amenazar esta pacifica tierra.
1. Recuerdos del Pasado

Hola a todos aquí con mi segundo fic pero no se preocupen "Nuestra vida en Equestria" se seguirá escribiendo, pero ahora disfruten de este nuevo fic llamado "My Little Godzilla ", y como lo dice el título Equestria se enfrentara a la amenaza del Rey de los Monstruos. La versión que se usara en esta historia será la versión 2014 del personaje y veremos cómo se las van a lidiar las mane 6 con esta poderosa amenaza y estará al final de la sexta temporada. Sin más que decir disfruten.

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del Pasado.

 **Equestria Mil años antes (Narración en tercera persona)**

Equestria al principio era liderada por dos hermanas Celestia y Luna que eran las encargadas de traer el sol y la luna también se encargaban de detener posibles ataques y amenazas y eran muy buenas en su trabajo. Pero un día hubo un fuerte ataque a Ponyville y el agresor que lo causo era desconocido. Decidas fueron a el pequeño pueblo y lo que vieron fue impactante, todo el pueblo estaba destruido varios ponis evacuaban, otros gravemente heridos y otros muertos.

 **Princesa Luna** : ¿Estas segura de entrar hermana?-dijo muy insegura y asustada-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Aunque no nos guste Luna tenemos que ir y saber que causo todo este caos y destrucción-dijo viendo a su hermana muy asustada-no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado-para después colocar su ala sobre ella-.

Decididas a entraron al pueblo pero lo que vieron fue más destrucción, casas destruidas por completo, más cadáveres y heridos por doquier.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Quien haya hecho va pagar por este cruel acto de maldad.-dijo muy shockeada y furiosa-.

Un gran estruendo con una gran tormenta de niebla salió justo frente dejándolas petrificadas como estatuas.

 **Princesa Luna** : Que fue eso-dijo aun petrificada-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : No lo sé Luna.-dijo mirando a su hermana menor-.

De pronto sale una gigantesca cola haciendo que la niebla desapareciera por completo para poder dejar al ser que causo esa destrucción era un ser gigante de unos 100 mts de un color negro oscuro carbón con unas gigantescas espinas desde su espalda hasta su cola con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos, luego esta criatura observando su "logro" en el pueblo da un poderoso rugido.

Sonido del rugido.

watch?v=ihd_uzrX2Bw

Tema de Ambiente: Shiro Sagisu - Persecution of the Masses

watch?v=4v5VbvUo0gU

Celestia y Luna miraban impactadas a esta poderosa criatura y cada paso que este daba hacía temblar el suelo, varios ponis que aún estaban en el pueblo corrían aterrados con su presencia, Celestia y Luna debían de actuar rápido sino querían ver más ponis muertos.

 **Princesa Luna** : Hermana ves lo que yo veo-dijo impactada-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Si mi querida hermana lo veo y no lo creo.-dijo igual de impactada-.

Ambas hermanas se ven fijamente y levantan vuelo hacia la criatura llegando frente y mirándose fijamente los tres. Celestia es la primera en atacar tirándole un rayo desde su cuerno impactando a la criatura dejándola ciega por unos minutos, Luna aprovecha esa situación para también atacarlo en las piernas haciendo tambalear y chocando contra una montaña haciendo caer pedazos de esta misma, en vez derrotarlo este se vuelve a poner de pie con una increíble furia y atacando con todo lo que tenía ya sea con su mandíbula, brazos y cola. Pero al ser muy lento hacia que las princesas esquivaran fácilmente sus ataques y aprovecharan a seguir con sus ataques.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Vamos Luna lo estamos consiguiendo falta poco-dijo aun atacando con su cuerno a la criatura-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Solo un poco más…ya casi-dijo muy cansada-.

El monstruo ya harto de este tonto juego está listo para dar su más fuerte ataque, las espinas de su cola empiezan a teñirse de un color azul brillante hasta llegar hasta su espalda, abre su boca para sacar poderoso aliento de color azul en dirección a las princesas.

 **Princesa Luna** : ¡HERMANA CUBRETE¡-dijo para luego hacer un gran campo de fuerza a través de su cuerno-.

El aliento del monstruo era muy fuerte y poderoso que dejaba impactado a los ponis que observaban la batalla desde una zona segura, lamentablemente el campo de fuerza de Luna se destruyó debido al poderoso aliento del monstruo, las princesas ya hacían en el suelo muy adoloridas con varios moretones y desangrando, los ponis que se encontraban fueron directamente donde se encontraban las dos y veían impactados con lágrimas en los ojos, Celestia fue la primera en despertar y lo primero que vio fue a sus súbditos llorando para luego girar su cabeza para ver a su hermanita igual de lastimada que ella.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Hermana, Luna despierta-dijo dándole unos empujones a su hermana pero no respondía-¡LUNA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR¡-dijo más preocupada-¡LUNA POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS LUNA¡-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Las lágrimas de Celestia caen en la cara de su lastimada hermana haciendo que despierte.

 **Princesa Luna** : Ah-adolorida-que paso-dijo para después ver a su hermana con lágrimas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-eh hermana estas bi-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Celestia le dio un fuerte abrazo-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Si mi querida Lulu todo está bien-dijo para luego ver otra vez al monstruo que seguía destruyendo el pueblo y vuelve a dar su feroz rugido-.

Sonido del rugido.

watch?v=ihd_uzrX2Bw

Celestia le pide a sus súbditos que se retiren y de una bolsa saca los elementos de la harmonía como recurso final por si todo lo demás fallaba.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Lista hermana.

 **Princesa Luna** : Siempre lo he estado.

Ambas hermanas vinculan su magia con la de los elementos creando una poderosa burbuja de magia, el monstruo se percata de eso y se dirige donde ambas princesas estaban, el monstruo confundido observa lo que ambas ponis hacían. Los ojos de las princesas se vuelven blancos y juntas sus cuernos para liberar un gran rayo en forma de arcoíris.

El monstruo se sorprende con este acto de ambas princesas y vuelve a cargar su aliento pero no lo consigue y los elementos consiguen dispararle en el pecho para luego crear una gigantesca explosión en forma de arcoíris.

Las princesas vuelven a la normalidad pero muy cansadas y mal heridas.

 **Princesa Celestia** :-jadeo-Por fin-jadeo-l-lo conseguimos.

 **Princesa Luna** : P-pero estamos-jadeo-m-mu-muy heridas.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Ya no-jadeo-pu-puedo mantenerme firme.

 **Princesa Luna** :-jadeo-M-me du-duelen to-todos los huesos.

Ambas se abrazan felizmente sabiendo que habían derrotado al monstruo que fue un gran adversario para las princesas, pero toda su felicidad se derrumba con solo una gran pisada y ven al mismo monstruo que aún seguía en pie aunque con muchas heridas tanto en su cola, brazos, piernas y pecho con varias cicatrices. Celestia y Luna están shockeadas por ver al monstruo de pie pero en vez de pelear este se retira del lugar, Celestia y Luna van por el monstruo siguiéndolo hasta el mar y sumergirse en el profundo océano.

Las gobernantes de Equestria ver sorprendidas al monstruo desaparecer en el mar hasta que el silencio gobernó la situación.

 **Equestria en el presente**.

La Princesa Celestia se despierta en plena noche muy asustada y sudando llamando la atención de su hermana quien va a socorrerla.

 **Princesa Luna** : Tia estas bien-dijo muy preocupada por su hermana mayor-tuviste la misma pesadilla, hermana ya te ha pasado esto desde hace tres noches.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Si lo se Lulu solo es que-jadeo-estoy preocupada por el bienestar de Equestria y si ese monstruo regresa no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar-con lágrimas en los ojos-estoy asustada.

 **Princesa Luna** : Tranquila hermana-dándole un abrazo-todo está bien, además-dijo viéndola fijamente quitándole las lágrimas-tenemos a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas para defendernos y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, ya han salvado Equestria en más de una ocasión.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Tienes razón Luna-dijo más calmada y alegre-muchas gracias por todo Lulu ahora si me disculpas debo reconciliar el sueño-dijo para luego dar un gran bostezo-buenas noches hermana.

 **Princesa Luna** : Buenas noches-dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana-.

 **En el fondo del Océano.**

Vemos las profundidades de Equestria donde vemos bellas y exóticas criaturas marinas que se dispersan con gran velocidad para ver una gigantesca cueva donde al parecer duerme un gigantesco ser. Se mira fijamente lo que parece ser su rostro para dejar ver ese penetrante ojo de color amarillo. Godzilla ha despertado.

 **Fin del capítulo uno y que les pareció esta historia y si quieren que la siga solo díganlo. Bueno eso es todo por mi parte me despido.**


	2. La Fiesta y El Regreso

Capitulo 2: La Fiesta y el regreso.

 **Ponyville Castillo de Twilight(Punto de Vista Starlight).**

Hoy es el día, lo es hoy es "El Día de la Unión" donde ponis, grifos, yaks, dragones y changelings se reunirán aquí en Ponyville para unir a las razas y hacer de Equestria una sola, todo el mundo estaba emocionado ya que podrían visitar nuevas tierras y culturas que los ponis en general desconocían y las chicas estaban igual de emocionadas como todo el mundo y estaban ocupadas con los preparativos finales ya que todo el pueblo ayudo en este día tan importante para la historia de Equestria.

Yo me encontraba en la cafetería con Spike y Trixie viendo a los ciudadanos como preparaban los detalles finales para la celebración.

 **Spike** : Wow todos los ponis están muy emocionados por este día no lo creen chicas-dijo tomando un te-.

 **Starlight** : Por supuesto que si Spike, este es un gran día para Equestria, por supuesto que todos los ponis están emocionados-dije comiendo un sándwich de margaritas-y tu que opinas Trixie-dije preguntándole a mi amiga-.

 **Trixie** : Por supuesto que si Starlight-dijo tomando café-conocer especies, culturas y lugares exóticos.

Después de terminar nuestra comida y pagar la cuenta nos retiramos del restaurante y decidimos ir a recorrer el pueblo, vimos Ponyville totalmente decorada con juegos, un teatro comida preparada por los Cake, y el lugar donde todo el mundo se reunirá que era el centro del pueblo para dar la noticia de la unión de las razas. Nos fuimos al castillo de Twilight donde se encontraran la razas.

 **Starlight** : Hola a todas.

 **Todas** : Hola Starlight-dijeron felizmente-.

Vimos que el castillo estaba ya listo para todo para la llegada de las princesas quienes serian las primeras en llegar para dar la bienvenida a los demás.

 **1 Hora** **Después.**

Estábamos todas en la entrada del castillo esperando a las princesas y llegaron primero las Princesas Celestia y Luna, felizmente las recibimos quienes también respondieron felizmente nuestra cálida bienvenida.15 minutos después llegaron la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor con Flurry Heart y Sunburst.

 **Shining Armor** : Twili-dijo alegre y dándole un abrazo a Twilight-te extrañe tanto.

 **Twilight** : Yo también te extrañe hermano.

 **Princesa Cadence y Twilight** : Rayos de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego a saludar.

 **Starlight** : Sunburst tanto tiempo sin verte-dije abrazándolo-.

 **Sunburst** : A mi también me alegra verte Starlight-dijo devolviéndome el abrazo-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Me alegra que todos estemos reunidos este es un gran día para toda Equestria-dijo algo...¿decaída?-.

Todos notamos la actitud de la princesa y nos preocupamos debido a que nunca la habíamos notado así y para terminar con la duda de todas Twilight le pregunta a la Princesa Luna sobre la actitud de la princesa.

 **Twilight** : Princesa Luna le ocurre algo a la princesa-dijo preguntándole sobre la actitud de su mentora-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Tia a actuado desde hace un tiempo y tiene que ver con algo de nuestro pasado-dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Twilight-.

 **Applejack** : Y hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar-dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente de preocupación-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Por ahora no hay nada de lo que podemos hacer-dijo también decaída-solo el tiempo ayudara a superar el problema que tiene mi hermana.

 **Fluttershy** : Oh pobrecita ojala que se recupere-dijo tímida y a la vez preocupada-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Yo también lo espero mi querida Fluttershy,yo también lo espero-dijo esto ultimo viendo a su hermana-.

 **Océano de Equestria (Narración en Tercera Persona)**

Vemos el océano de Equestria donde Godzilla fue visto por ultima vez hace mil años y tambien se observa un pequeño bote con un unicornio macho de avanzada edad de color gris claro con melena y cola negra de ojos café oscuro con una Cutie Mark de un gusano siendo colocado en el anzuelo con carnada a un lado del bote junto una cafetera portátil.

 **Unicornio Pescador** : Y aya va-dijo lanzado la red con la carnada-ahora a esperar con este rico café-dijo haciendo levitar la cafetera con su magia-.

Después de pescar un rato se quedo dormido por unos 30 minutos hasta que un fuerte estruendo lo despierta de su sueño.

 **Unicornio Pescador** : WOW que fue eso-dijo muy asustado-.

El bote del pescador empezó a tambalear agitadamente hasta que el unicornio descubre el causante de todo esto y ve unas gigantescas espinas salir del mar y detenerse frente a la tierra que la separaba del mar y generar un fuerte oleaje y salir dejando ver su forma la cual era esa gigantesco monstruo de color carbón oscuro para dar una gigantesca pisada y empezar su viaje de destrucción. El unicornio quedo boquiabierto que con su magia bota todo el café al mar y seguir viendo como el monstruo seguía su camino.

 **Ponyville Día de la Unión(Punto de Vista Twilight)**

Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción es el Día de la Unión y estamos todos reunidos aquí El príncipe Rutherford, La princesa Ember, El rey de los changelings Thorax, la enviada de los grifos quien es una joven grifo de color blanco como la nieve de ojos color celeste claro llamada Mauna Kea y las princesas, todos estábamos ahí celebrando la unión de las razas. Vimos actos hechos por los potrillos de la escuela de Cherilee, todos estaban sorprendidos con los que los ponis hicieron para recibir su llegada.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Gracias a todos los ponis por su ayuda con este gran acontecimiento que cambiara la historia de Equestria tal y como la conocemos-todos los ponis gritaron de emoción-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Y también a los gobernantes de cada reino por dejar a atrás las diferencias y unirnos para hacer de esta tierra un lugar mejor.

Todos los demás aplaudían por las palabras de las princesas y la fiesta aun seguía hasta que algo ocurrió que nadie se lo vio venir.

 **Shining Armor** : ¡TODOS CÚBRANSE¡-dijo mi hermano y todos salieron asustados ya que... UNA GIGANTESCO PEDAZO DE MONTAÑA SALIO DISPARADO HACIA NUESTRA DIRECCIÓN-.

Todos estábamos impactados por lo que sucedió hasta que un gran estruendo se escucho y varias aves salían volando apresuradamente como si quisieran huir de algo o de alguien y nos dimos cuenta de que era, apareció un gigantesco monstruo de color carbón de unos 100 metros aproximadamente con una gigantesca cola y unas espinas que tenia desde su cola hasta su espalda y con ojos de color amarillo. Todo el mundo estaba petrificado pero lo que me sorprendió fue que las princesas eran las mas afectadas.

 **Princesa Luna** : No no puede estar pasando no lo puedo creer-dijo completamente asustada-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Si al parecer lo que dije fue verdad Godzilla ha regresado-dijo igual de asustada-.

Sonido del Rugido.

watch?v=ihd_uzrX2Bw

 **Fin del capitulo dos ahora todo se volverá mas interesante desde este momento y veremos como Equestria se entera de la existencia de Godzilla me despido cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. El Rey de los Monstruos

Capitulo 3: El Rey de los Monstruos.

 **Ponyville (Punto de Vista Celestia)**

Música de Ambiente: Shiro Sagisu - Who Will Know (Tragedy)

watch?v=TLROJcZuWTw

No, no lo puedo creer, ha regresado Godzilla ha regresado. Todos esos sueños que tuve eran por algún motivo en especial y era esto su regreso, estoy preocupada por mi reino, su gente y también por la vida de los demás que parecieran que están hechos de piedra. Rápidamente Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se dirigen donde Godzilla se encontraba, yo les grite que no fueran ya que era suicidio ir con el pero no me hicieron caso y se colocaron enfrente de Godzilla y le gritaron...no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero ya están muertas.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Oye tu monstruo estúpido-dijo viendo fijamente a Godzilla-deja de destruir el pueblo y arruinar este gran momento para Equestria.

 **Fluttershy** : Ahm Ehm por favor señor monstruo seria tan amable de no destruir Ponyville si no le molesta claro-dijo muy tímidamente...si definitivamente están muertas-.

Godzilla no hizo nada solo se las quedo mirando fríamente haciendo que Fluttershy se pusiera nerviosa y Rainbow Dash se exasperara y reaccionando salvajemente.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡YA BASTA¡-dijo para luego darle una gran patada en la nariz pero no le hizo daño alguno y lo único que logro fue enfurecerlo-ehm lo siento.

Godzilla tan furioso le dio un tremendo golpe a Rainbow Dash mandándola a caer a un pequeño lago y creando un pequeño oleaje y Fluttershy sale asustada a ver a su amiga y también nosotras vamos a su dirección viendo el deplorable estado de la joven pegaso con varias heridas pero no son graves y solo estaba inconsciente.

 **Twilight** : Fluttershy-ella la ve-lleva a Rainbow al hospital y yo me encargo de esto-dijo muy enojada-.

 **Princesa Cadence** : Que no Twilight es muy peligroso ya viste lo que le hizo a Rainbow no quiero que te pase nada y Flurry Heart necesita una tía-dijo dejando ver a Flurry Heart muy asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos por el ataque de Godzilla al pueblo-.

Twilight lo pensó por un rato pero no fue por mucho ya que sus pensamientos fueron destruidos por un rugido y era de Godzilla quien ya destruyo Ponyville. No lo puedo creer lo consiguió el destruyo el pueblo como lo trato de hacer como lo intento hace 1.000 años atrás.

Godzilla 2014 - Victory Roar

watch?v=JkUQ6s4mrWw

 **Ponyville (Punto de Vista Twilight)**

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos Ponyville... esta destruida inclusive mi castillo no sobrevivió al ataque de este monstruo, esto es peor que el ataque de Tirek a Equestria, yo no puedo soportar ver esto...debo hacer algo yo,yo ¡VOY A ATACARLO Y A DESTRUIRLO¡.

Me dirijo a donde el monstruo y lo ataco con toda mi magia, veo como el monstruo trata de atacarme pero los esquivo todos y observo como se enoja cada vez mas.

 **Twilight** : Gritarme no servirá de nada sabes-dije burlándome de el-.

Pensaba que tenia la batalla ganada pero el monstruo hace algo que no creí que seria capaz. Su cola empieza a cambiar de color a un azul brillante hasta llegar a las espinas de su espalda, abre su hocico y libera una especie de llamarada azul muy fuerte, uso mi magia para crear un escudo para protegerme de su ataque pero es muy poderoso c-cr-creo q-qu-que n-no p-o-po-podre so-so-soportar mas y veo como mi escudo de magia se desvanece haciendo que caer al suelo y esperar mi fin pero algo me atrapo y ese algo era Cadence quien me coloca delicadamente en el suelo.

 **Twilight** : C-Ca-Cadence-digo completamente débil y con lagrimas-.

 **Princesa Cadence** : Tranquila Twilight ya estoy aquí-dijo también con lagrimas en los ojos-.

Veo con la poca fuerza que tengo a los demás que también tienen lagrimas pero ya no puedo hablar, ni siquiera puedo mantener los ojos abiertos...me desmalle.

 **Al Día Siguiente (Narración en Tercera Persona)**

Ponyville el pueblo de la amistad y el lugar mas visitado de Equestria esta completamente de destruido por el regreso de Godzilla, casas destruidas, heridos y muertos por todas partes, parecía que como si una bomba ataco el lugar... y esa bomba era Godzilla un ser indestructible que ni siquiera las princesas pudieron vencer.

Nos dirigimos al hospital de Ponyville donde es la zona segura que decreto la princesa y el hospital estaba lleno, ponis heridos y muertos rodeados por soldados de la guardia real, entramos a una habitación donde Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Starlight, Spike y las chicas se encontraban observando dos camillas donde se encontraban Twilight y Rainbow quienes estaban inconscientes. Luego de un rato ambas despiertan de un profundo sueño y todos se emocionan.

 **Todos** : ¡TWILIGHT, RAINBOW¡-dijeron felices por su despertar-.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ah mi cabeza-dijo tocándose la cabeza del dolor-¿que paso?

 **Pinkie Pie** : Pues estuviste inconsciente por unas horas debido a que ese monstruo te dio un tremendo golpe y caíste al lago del pueblo y Twilight trato de luchar con el monstruo pero sufrió un gran ataque de su aliento y cayo desmayada siendo atrapada por Cadence por el aire-dijo explicando lo que sucedió-.

Twilight y Rainbow se miran asombradas por el relato de Pinkie ya que no recuerdan lo que sucedió en El Día de la Unión cuando Godzilla ataco.

 **Twilight** : ¿Y que sucedió con el monstruo?-dijo pregunto por Godzilla-.

 **Shining Armor** : Lamentablemente el monstruo escapo y su paradero es desconocido.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Y como estamos nosotras?-preguntando por el bienestar de ambas-.

 **Princesa Cadence** : No se preocupen solo sufrieron unos rasguños y solo estaban desmalladas y el doctor dijo que cuando despertaran estarían bien sin ningún problema-dijo felizmente-.

 **¿?** : Me alegra oír eso-dijo una desconocida voz pero familiar para Rainbow Dash-.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¡Spitfire!-dijo muy sorprendida-¿que haces aquí?.

 **Spitfire** : Vine aquí para pedir tu ayuda estamos planeando un ataque al monstruo y necesitamos tu ayuda.

 **Fin del capitulo tres ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo porque es el mas me ha gustado escribir y que opinan de la fuerza y bestialidad de Godzilla dejen su review y se despide mlpmarvelfan.**


	4. Defendiendo Appleloosa

Capitulo 4: Defendiendo Appleloosa.

 **Academia Wonderbolt (Punto de Vista Rainbow Dash)**

Ya salí del hospital unas y lo que dijo Cadence era cierto ya me sentía mejor y Spitfire me llamo para ir a la Academia Wonderbolt ya que planearían un ataque contra ese tonto monstruo que me ataco. Ya habíamos llegado hace unos minutos y me encontré a varios conocidos entre ellos estaban Derpy, Thunderlane, Blossomforth, Cloudcasher, Flitter, Bulk Biceps, Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail y Angel Wings con otros varios pegasos mas. Todos estaban y estaban Soarin y Fleetfoot con sus uniformes para luego Spitfire colocarse a un lado de ambos y levantar la voz.

 **Spitfire** : De acuerdo ponis como habrán escuchado un gigantesco monstruo con grandes habilidades ataco Ponyville anoche en El Día de la Unión-dijo firmemente haciendo que los demás escuchen muy impactados-y ahora sabemos que se dirige a Appleloosa ya que un tren que se dirigía aya lo capto, afortunadamente nadie salio herido ya que pudieron escapar, estos serán los equipos. Soarin te encargaras del primer grupo-dijo indicando a un grupo de pegasos-Fleetfoot tu encargaras de la segundo grupo-dijo señalando a otro grupo de pegasos-yo me encargare de este grupo y Rainbow Dash se encargara del ultimo grupo-dijo señalando al grupo los cuales convenientemente eran Derpy, Thunderlane, Blossomforth, Cloudcasher, Flitter, Bulk Biceps, Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail y Angel Wings-con todo esto ya dicho ahora nuestra misión es atacar y distraer al monstruo, Appleloosa ya esta enterada de que el monstruo se dirige haya y con la ayuda de los búfalos, preparan una barricada con catapultas con gigantescas rocas, Prepárense despegamos en 15 minutos.

 **Ra** **inbow Dash** :-me acerco a Spitfire-Oye Spit no creo que estén calificados para esto-ella me ve confundida-yo vi con mis propios ojos como es esa bestia, inclusive llegue al hospital por su culpa, no quiero que ningún otro poni pase por lo que yo pase-dije muy preocupada por el bienestar de todos-.

 **Spitfire** : Tranquila Rainbow-dijo colocando su casco en mi hombro-todos han estado entrenando y han superado muchas pruebas confía en mi.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Por supuesto que confió en ti Spitfire eres mi amiga-le dije dándole un abrazo-de acuerdo demasiada cursileria ahora preparémonos.

 **En camino a Appleloosa (Narración en Tercera Persona)**

Música de Ambiente: Godzilla 2014 Soundtrack - Vegas Aftermath

watch?v=rv0yGnI5hyI

La escoltas Wonderbolts iban en dirección a Appleloosa y también en busca de Godzilla ya que era la máxima prioridad en esos momentos. Estuvieron máximo una hora en la búsqueda hasta que Vapor Trail observa una gran mancha a lo lejos.

 **Vapor Trail** : Miren aya a lo lejos-dijo apuntado hacia el horizonte-.

Todo el equipo de los Wonderbolts aceleran el paso para ir donde Vapor Trail indico que vio algo y ese algo era Godzilla quien daba fuertes pisadas en dirección a Appleloosa como Spitfire estaban preparados para la pelea excepto Rainbow Dash quien estaba muy preocupada por su bienestar y también el de todos recordando lo que sucedió en Ponyville.

 **Spitfire** : Muy bien todos ya saben que hacer...¡A LA CARGA!-dijo furiosa y atacando con su grupo de pegasos-.

Con ese grito de guerra empezó la batalla de pegasos contra Godzilla, todos daban lo mejor de si atacando con todo lo que tenían sus alas, sus patas e inclusive con su cola atacan pero para alguien como Godzilla solo eran miseras cosquillas, pero eso no significaba que tampoco atacara ya que con sus brazos y cola atacaba a los Wonderbolts y sus ataques eran mucho mas eficientes, ya había derribado a varios pegasos que no pudieron contra un ser de estas proporciones. Soarin ya harto de ver como varios de sus conocidos y amigos caían como moscas y va con todo y golpea a Godzilla en su ojo izquierdo dejándolo tonto por unos minutos.

 **Soarin** : ¡DE ACUERDO TODOS LOS PEGASOS QUE SIGAN EN PIE ATAQUEN CON TODO!-dijo muy furioso-.

Todos hacen lo que Soarin dijo y aprovechan de atacarlo por los minutos de estar atontado. Sky Stinger ataca con todas sus fuerzas pero Godzilla recupera la vista y ve a Sky atacándolo y con su cola le da un fuerte golpe haciendolo caer junto con otros pegasos que ya habían sido atacados.

 **Vapor Trail** : ¡SKY!-dijo muy asustada por su "amigo" y va donde cayo para ayudarlo-¡SKY, SKY POR FAVOR DESPIERTA TE NECESITO A MI LADO POR FAVOR!-dijo con lagrimas y dándole varias cachetadas para que despertara pero no reaccionaba-.

Sky Stinger no reaccionaba con todo lo que Vapor Trail hacia y ella temía lo peor, con lagrimas en los ojos da su ultimo intento por despertarlo le da un tierno y delicado beso en los labios, luego de unos minutos Sky despierta tosiendo sangre de la boca pero aliviando el nerviosismo de Vapor Trail dándole un fuerte abrazo casi sacandole el aire de los pulmones.

Mientras tanto Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rainbow Dash y varios pegasos seguían luchando con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban pero todos los que quedaban fueron golpeados por la cola de Godzilla dejando a todos los Wonderbolts caídos. Godzilla sigue su camino hacia donde le espera una grata sorpresa.

 **Appleloosa.**

Todos los habitantes del pueblo esperaban la llegada de Godzilla quienes eran liderados por el Sheriff Silverstar y por el Jefe Thunderhooves. El silencio y el suspenso gobernaban la situación en esos momentos hasta que una gran pisada se escucha...Godzilla a llegado.

 **Sheriff Silverstar y Jefe Thunderhooves** : ¡ATAQUEN!

Todos los ponis y búfalos atacaron con lo que tenían en casco y otros se encargaban de las catapultas para atacarlo en las piernas, pero todo era inservible ya que Godzilla no sufría ningún rasguño por parte de los habitantes de Appleloosa ya que con una sola movida de su cola destruyo varias estructuras haciendo que tanto ponis y búfalos terminaran huyendo del pánico. Todos lograron salir del pueblo viendo como Godzilla destruía su querida tierra natal, no duro ni 8 minutos y Godzilla termino su trabajo...Appleloosa ha sido destruida y siendo el segundo pueblo que destruye El Rey de los Monstruos.

 **Fin del capitulo cuatro ojala que les guste este fic ya que le estoy dedicando mucho tiempo y avisare que el fic tendrá solo 10** **capítulos y es todo pero no se preocupen se viene algo mas grande después de esta historia pero no les diré. Con esto dicho me despido.**


	5. La verdad

Capitulo 5: La Verdad.

 **Canterlot 3 Días Después (Narración en Tercera Persona)**

Era oficial Equestria ya sabe de la existencia de Godzilla y todos estaban preocupados, asustados e impactados ya que nunca creyeron que un ser de estas capacidades existiera bajos sus cascos todo este tiempo y después de la destrucción de Ponyville y Appleloosa las princesas Celestia y Luna ya no podían ocultar su existencia y revelarlo ante sus súbditos pero primero se los contaría a sus seres mas cercanos.

 **Princesa Luna** : Tia tenemos que decirles a todos la verdad de que Godzilla ya existía desde los inicios de Equestria y prepararlos para luchar-dijo muy firmemente-.

 **Princesa Celestia** :-suspiro-Tienes razón mi querida hermana le enviare una carta a Twilight y sus amigas, a Cadence y Shining Armor para que se reúnan en el castillo y decirles que conocíamos de su existencia.

Después la princesa escribe la carta para cada respectiva poni y las envía.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Ojala que puedan responder rápido-dijo algo preocupada-.

 **Appleloosa (Punto de Vista Twilight).**

Esto es espantoso...Appleloosa...esta...completamente destruida...no lo puedo creer realmente nadie lo puede creer este pequeño pueblo destruido por ese horrible monstruo. Era una zona de guerra pero la mas afectada aquí era Applejack, ella no podían observar este terrible acontecimiento que no podía aguantar las lagrimas y la ira por querer destruir a ese monstruo. Afortunadamente Braeburn estaba bien y ayudada a otros ponis que graves o mal heridos.

Nos dirigimos a unas carpas donde los refugiados y heridos se encontraban y vimos a la mayoría de los wonderbolts entre ellos estaba Rainbow Dash quien estaba gravemente herida y mucho peor que la vez anterior.

 **Fluttershy** : Rainbow-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Dashie despierta esto no es divertido-dijo también con lagrimas-.

 **Rarity** : Querida espero que te recuperes pronto-dijo igual con lagrimas en los ojos-.

Todos estábamos tristes por ver a nuestra amiga tan mal, pero luego vi a dos pegasos que se me hacían familiar y me acorde quienes eran.

 **Twilight** : Vapor Trail,Sky Stinger.

 **Vapor Trail y Sky Stinger** : Princesa Twilight-dijeron al unisono-.

 **Twilight** : Me alegra ver que ambos están bien, pero por lo que vengo es a preguntarles que fue lo que vieron sobre ese monstruo y si se dieron cuenta sobre algún punto débil-les pregunte a ambos-.

 **Vapor Trail** : Esa cosa es indestructible nada de lo que hicimos lo lastimo, parece como si solo le hiciéramos cosquillas, Sky logro darle una patada en su ojo pero solo eso. Pero en general no tiene ningún punto débil.

 **Twilight** : Gracias por la información chicos y que se recuperen.

Luego fui a buscar a las chicas pero no estaban y salí afuera de las carpas, al parecer no soportan ver a Rainbow de esa forma.

 **Applejack** : Ya no puedo soportarlo mas quiero destruir a ese horrible monstruo de una vez por todas y que ningún otro pueblo en Equestria sufra la misma tragedia que Appleloosa-dijo completamente furiosa y aun con lagrimas en los ojos-.

 **Starlight** : Tranquila Applejack resolveremos esto de algún modo u otro-dijo dándole un abrazo para poder calmarla-.

 **Spike** : Pero como esa cosa es indestructible, nada le hace daño o lo lastima-dijo muy preocupado-.

 **Applejack** : No me importa si esa maldita lagartija es indestructible o inmortal nadie se mete con los Apple-dijo mas que furiosa-.

 **Twilight** : De acuerdo chicas hemos ayudado en todo lo posible y lo siguiente es-no termine mi frase ya que Spike eructo una carta de la princesa-es una la carta de la Princesa Celestia y dice que tenemos que ir a Canterlot de inmediato y que dicen chicas listas-pregunte y vi como todas asentían-de acuerdo vamonos.

 **Imperio de Cristal** **(Punto de Vista Cadence).**

Mi querido Shining Armor, Sunburst y yo tratábamos de calamar a los ponis de cristal debido a los ataques de Ponyville y Appleloosa haciendo lo posible para que todos se calmaran debido al miedo que provoca ese monstruo y sobre unos rumores que decían que esa criatura se dirigía al imperio.

 **Princesa Cadence** : Todos debemos mantener la calma acaso alguna vez el miedo y el desorden han arreglado algo-dije haciendo que todos se calmaran-lo ven tenemos que estar todos unidos y ademas mi esposo y su príncipe Shining Armor creara un escudo de protección por si ese monstruo aparece y solo los ponis pueden entrar y salir del campo-dije haciendo sorprender a mas de un poni-.

Acto seguido Shining activo su cuerno y disparo un poderoso rayo que rodeo a todo el imperio manteniendolo a salvo y seguro.

 **Shining Armor** : Ahora todo el Imperio de Cristal esta seguro y todos pueden calmarse-dijo haciendo que los ponis de cristal saltaran de alegría, unos segundos después apareció una carta de mi tía Celestia-dice que tenemos que ir a Canterlot de inmediato, Sunburst-dijo observándolo-tu te quedas a cargo y cuida a Flurry Heart de acuerdo.

 **Sunburst** : La cuidare con mi vida-dijo firmemente-.

Después de despedirnos de Sunburst y Flurry Heart nos dirigimos hacia Canterlot para hablar con mis tías.

 **Canterlot (Punto de Vista Celestia).**

Luna y yo estábamos en la habitación de los vitrales observando sucesos importantes de Equestria esperando a Twilight y sus amigas, Cadence y Shining Armor para decirles la verdad sobre Godzilla.

 **Princesa Luna** : Estas lista hermana se que es duro para ti hablar de este tema pero es lo mejor-dijo aliviandome-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Muchas gracias Lulu por estar aquí a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos Twilight y los demás llegaron, nos adentramos a sala del trono y decidimos en decirles la verdad.

 **Princesa Celestia** : De acuerdo mis queridos ponis los reunimos ya que tenemos que decirles algo sobre el monstruo que ataco Ponyville y Appleloosa.

 **Twilight** : ¿Que es princesa?-pregunto muy curiosa-.

: Es que "Godzilla" ya había atacado Equestria hace mucho tiempo-dijo explicando-.

 **Todos** : ¡GODZILLA!-dijeron todos impactados-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Así es este monstruo estuvo en Equestria desde hace un buen tiempo-después de la breve explicación mi hermana y yo juntamos nuestros cuernos para hacer un holograma para darles un mejor vistazo de Godzilla-lo que resulta impresionante de ese monstruo es que su piel es muy dura por lo cual lo hace indestructible, inclusive el hechizo mas fuerte no puede dañarlo.

 **Princesa Luna** : Su estatura es de 118.5 metros de altura según unos estudios que hicimos mi hermana y yo pero por su gran estatura lo hace muy lento.

 **Starlight** : Y como saben eso ustedes princesas todo esa información sobre ese monstruo todo este tiempo-dijo algo confundida-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Hace mil años atrás Ponyville había sido atacada por una entidad desconocida, mi hermana y yo fuimos a investigar que era lo que sucedió y lo que vimos fue que la mitad de el pueblo estaba destruido, y ahí fue cuando lo vimos...a Godzilla.

 **Princesa Luna** : Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero no logramos nada y tuvimos que usar los elementos de la armonía.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Pero solo le dimos unos cuantos rasguños y nada mas, luego de eso lo seguimos hasta el océano donde fue lo vimos por ultima vez, hasta ahora y ustedes ya saben el resto de la historia.

 **Princesa Cadence** : ¿Entonces es como un tipo de dios o algo así?-pregunto mi sobrina-.

 **Princesa Luna** : En efecto y lo que también descubrimos a través de unos trozos de piel que se le cayeron es que es la criatura con el mayor material genético que existe y que se alimenta de poderosas fuentes de energía.

Todos quedamos impactados por la increíble cantidad de información que tenían las princesas sobre Godzilla y sobre lo que es hasta que menciono sobre su forma de alimentarse y se me vino algo impactante-.

 **Twilight** : El Corazón.

 **Todos** : ¿Que?.

 **Twilight** : Según usted princesa Godzilla se alimenta de poderosas fuentes de energía y el Corazón de Cristal es una de las mayores fuentes de energía que hay actualmente en Equestria por lo que.

 **Princesa Cadence** : Godzilla se dirige al Imperio de Cristal para alimentarse del Corazón.

 **Shining Armor** : Y si eso sucede el Imperio caerá ante el Rey Sombra y las tormentas que la rodean, el Imperio y todos sus habitantes caerán con ella.

 **Applejack** : Y que estamos esperando tenemos que ir al Imperio de Cristal rápidamente y defenderlo a toda costa.

 **Rarity** : Concuerdo con Applejack tenemos que ir y salvar al Imperio.

 **Princesa Cadence** : De acuerdo esta decidido nos vamos al Imperio.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes en dirección al Imperio de Cristal...La Batalla por Equestria estaba comenzando.

 **Fin del capitulo 5 lamento por el hiatus es que como estaba de vacaciones tenia que tomarme un descanso de escribir los fics pero ya he regresado para esto y ojala que aun sigan los fic sin mas que decir me despido.**


End file.
